


6 P.M And I'm Sick of Everyone Else (Except You)

by moodyme



Series: Hours [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Pre-Canon, Soft angst I suppose, Suicidal Thoughts, and also super brief, but there is some fluff as well!, depression and tender feelings, its vvv vague or hinted/implied, or maybe just angst idk anymore, tagging that just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: There was music that was loud and angry and vicious blasting in his ears. And he felt loud and angry and vicious. But. But Noah was there, and that was good.





	6 P.M And I'm Sick of Everyone Else (Except You)

**Author's Note:**

> For merlinisnotover, who requested Roah... I've never written them together before, but I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> This is set at some vague point pre-canon, so Niall hasn't been dead long, just for a heads up.  
> (As always, if I've forgotten to tag something, please let me know and I'll get that tagged asap!)

 Ronan wasn't quite sure what time it was. He wasn't quite sure he cared. There was that sort of golden light of early evening drifting through his grimy window and spilling brokenly across his room. He had been sleeping, but not dreaming, for... possibly hours. He didn't know, because he didn't know what time it was and he didn't know when he had fallen asleep. He only knew that he felt that kind of tired when you take a nap and somehow wake up even more tired than before you slept. He felt a different kind of sluggish than when he had pulled something from his dreams. He felt like his body was just telling him to sleep sleep sleep and don't dream, because his body knew what he would see if he dreamed, and it couldn't-

 No. No, he wouldn't think about that. His room was too quiet. The world was too quiet. Why wasn't the world as loud as his thoughts? He could hear Gansey shuffling about outside the door, but he was sick and tired of people suddenly. Sick and tired of other people being alive. Of his being- no, no, that wasn't true. He wouldn't think about that.

 There was a gentle tapping at the door. It's gentleness was grating. It opened, which was odd since Ronan could have sworn it had been locked, and Noah peered around it to look at him.

 "Oh, you're awake," Noah said, "I thought you were maybe sleeping."

 "I just fucking woke up," Ronan said, grimaced at the thickness in his voice, and grabbed the nearest bottle. It was stale... something, but it did it's job. "What time is it?"

 "6 o'clock," Noah answered. He opened the door further and came in, shutting it behind him with a resounding 'click'.

 "Oh, yay! That mean's this is acceptable," Ronan mocked, taking another drag of the (still stale) amber liquid.

 "Nah, it's still illegal," Noah said, stalking over to a pile of crap in the corner, "Except for in Ethiopia."

 "What?" Ronan asked, shifting to see what Noah was doing. He watched as Noah pulled his headphones and music player from the top of the pile.

 "The legal drinking age in Ethiopia is 15," Noah said, striding back to Ronan's bed and settling next to him. "In Italy it's 16."

 "How do know you that?" Ronan asked, accepting the headphones from Noah, who was now going through his playlists. Noah looked away from what he was doing to look at Ronan. Something flashed across his face. Something Ronan couldn't quite place.

 "Who knows, dude? How do we really know anything?" He answered with a shrug after a long moment. 

 Ronan placed the headphones over his ears at a motion from Noah, and there was music that was loud and angry and vicious blasting in his ears. And it felt good because he felt loud and angry and vicious. But. But Noah was there, and that was good. 

 He settled back against the wall that acted as his head board, and as the music drowned out the rest of the world, he watched Noah. Maybe the other boy could hear the music drifting through his headphones, maybe he had his own loud and angry music playing through his head, because he was nodding his head along to the beat. Ronan was suddenly grateful for Noah, for his presence. Because Gansey and Declan were always telling him that music like this wasn't healthy for him during these... moods. They were always trying to get him to listen to something else. But not Noah. Maybe Noah understood. Understood that this music made him not feel alone. Made it feel like he wasn't the only one that felt this anger and frustration.

 The lyrics were telling him that the world wasn't fair, and it was true. The world wasn't fair. The lyrics told him it was okay to be angry about that, that it was okay to say how fucked up everything was. He sat and listened for a long while, until the golden glow passed, and something darker fell across the room. And the lyrics continued on, angry, like him.

 And Noah got that. And it made him not feel so alone. The thought made him look away from the other boy, his face becoming warm. As Ronan looked away, he could feel Noah now looking at him. He could faintly hear him say something that was muffled by the noise of his headphones, so he tugged it away from his right ear and growled, "What?"

 "I was just saying that it's okay to feel not okay," Noah replied, and then shifted his gaze to some indeterminable point over Ronan's shoulder. He seemed to be making up his mind about something. Ronan waited, letting Noah sort his thoughts, to come to the conclusion he needed to. "Hey," he finally continued, and looked back at Ronan, "If I'm wrong? Feel free, to, like, say so, okay?"

 And then.

 And then, his lips were on Ronan's. And it. It was so soft and Noah's lips were so soft and cold and-

 Oh. Ronan thought. Oh, this is what it's like.

 It only lasted a moment, but it felt longer. There was still music playing in his left ear, but Ronan could no longer distinguish the words or follow the rhythm. There was something he couldn't name drifting through him. It felt cool in his veins. There was white noise in his head. And, playing on repeat, 'oh, that's what it feels like to kiss a boy'. And, 'oh, that's what it feels like to be kissed by a boy I want to kiss me'.

 "Well? Was that okay?" Noah asked, his head tilting to one side. His expression wasn't as unsure as his words would have implied, like he already knew the answer and he just wanted Ronan to say it anyway.

 Ronan didn't think he could speak, afraid if he did, emotions he thought he had lost would start pouring all across the room. So. So he did what he really wanted to do. He leaned forward, and kissed this boy that understood him. Because he wanted to kiss this boy.

 And the world was still fucked up and unfair. And Ronan was still angry at the world. And his dad was still dead. And this didn't fix any of that. But. But Noah was here, and he was happy about that. And some things were still okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeeew, this is probably going to be the longest fic in this series! That was interesting to write, and uhh... turned weirdly personal for me for a minute, sorry!!! If you liked it, or didn't, let me know! 
> 
> And if you want to give me a prompt for this series, that would be awesome! You can do that in a comment or over at my tumblr, daleyposts :)


End file.
